The present invention relates to editing a spreadsheet, and is more particularly directed to editing a spreadsheet through the use of improved editing and cell selection models.
Spreadsheet programs are a useful tool in performing computational tasks such as keeping household budgets, work schedules, tracking bank accounts, maintaining inventories, and so on. As the use of personal computers within the home and business environments becomes more common, so too does the use of the spreadsheet program. The versatility of spreadsheet applications and the ease with which they are adapted to various tasks has resulted in their widespread use. With ongoing advances in the speed and capabilities of personal computers, enhanced features have been developed for spreadsheet programs.
In a typical spreadsheet program, the spreadsheet comprises multiple cells containing numbers, text, or formulae. Users require the capability to edit the data in the various cells of the spreadsheet in order to update the spreadsheet as necessary. Further, the editing model must be kept separate from the model used to select cells for formatting, copying, or movement purposes, so as to minimize errors and unwanted results stemming from an overlap between the two models of cell operation.
Editing the contents of a cell has traditionally been performed by selecting a specific cell, then entering an edit mode through one of various provided means. In general, a user enters edit mode through the use of a formula bar, keys on a keyboard, or a double-click from a mouse. Double-clicking a cell in order to edit the cell""s contents is rarely discovered by novice users. Indeed, even many seasoned spreadsheet users are unaware that a double-click will allow the editing of a cell""s contents, and instead rely solely of the use of the formula bar. Unfortunately, the implementation of a formula bar in a spreadsheet program is not always efficient or possible. Further, many novice users are unaware that the contents of a cell may be edited selectively, rather than being completely replaced, because the previous methods are unintuitive for the first-time user. Because novice users are often unaware of any way to edit the contents of a cell, they often end up retyping everything in order to change a single letter. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a method to edit the contents of a cell that is both intuitive and simple to use, and is obvious to a novice user.
The increased speed and capability of computers has led to an increased reliance on them in a business setting. Information that was once routinely transmitted by courier, mail, or telephone now is quickly accessed through the use of the personal computer, minimizing delivery times and costs. Traditionally, remotely accessed spreadsheets were emailed from one user to another, transferred on disk, copied via file transfer protocol (FTP), or even viewed across the World Wide Web by means of a Web browser. However, each of these options has inherent drawbacks. Email or FTP only gives the user a copy of the document, then forcing him to launch a spreadsheet-editing program. Further, many users lack any type of FTP program or knowledge about how to employ one. Web browsing typically does not allow a user to alter a spreadsheet, only to view its contents. Thus, there is a need to provide a method to access and edit a spreadsheet remotely located from a user that is simple and intuitive, and does not require launching multiple programs.
The invention is a system and a method for editing a spreadsheet without interfering with the spreadsheet""s cell selection model. During use of a spreadsheet, a user needs to have a simple and effective method for editing the contents of a given cell. Editing may be defined as providing the ability to change all or just a portion of the contents of a cell. For example, a cell may contain a long string of characters and the user needs to change just a single letter. While it is possible to retype the entire contents, a more efficient method of editing this cell to change just the single letter is made more accessible by this invention. This method, however, must not conflict with a user""s ability to select multiple cells for formatting, copying, moving, or other group editing functions. Further, such selection must be intuitive to avoid erasing a cell""s contents and retyping them.
A standard model for selecting a cell to edit is the use of a mouse double-click, while the cursor is positioned above the desired cell. A xe2x80x9cdouble-clickxe2x80x9d is defined a depression and release of a mouse button, quickly followed by another. This generates two separate button data indications. By contrast, one button data indication comprises a xe2x80x9csingle-click.xe2x80x9d The time interval within which both button data indications must occur in order to register as a double-click (rather than two separate clicks) is variable, and can typically be set by a user. For example, Microsoft""s xe2x80x9cEXCELxe2x80x9d electronic spreadsheet program uses this model. However, inexperienced users may not be aware of this selection method. Even experienced users tend to rely on the formula bar when editing data. Because implementing a formula bar in a web-based spreadsheet application is unduly complex, this leaves both first-time and seasoned spreadsheet users without an opportunity to use the most direct method for editing a cell""s contents.
The invention provides a simple, intuitive alternative to editing the contents of a spreadsheet cell with the formula bar. It allows a user to select a cell, then single-click to enter edit mode. This is euphemistically referred to as an xe2x80x9cinfinite double-click.xe2x80x9d The cell is initially activated by means of a first click. Whenever the cursor is placed above the active cell, the cursor changes appearance, typically by changing from the standard xe2x80x9cplusxe2x80x9d symbol to an I-bar, to signify that the user may enter edit mode with a single click. This allows a user to instantly recognize that edit mode is available in connection with the seleceted cell. Clicking on the active cell then enters edit mode at the place in the selected cell above which the cursor was located, allowing the user to edit the contents of the cell. That is, any changes the user makes in edit mode will initially appear at the point in the cell corresponding to the position of the tip of the cursor at the time edit mode was activated. This additionally allows a user to edit the selected cell without retyping its entire contents. It is an additional advantage of the invention that the click to enter edit mode may come at any time after the cell is initially selected by a single click, rather than forcing both clicks to occur within a set timeframe.
If a cell is placed in edit mode, an explicit action to exit edit mode may be performed by the user. Exiting edit mode may be accomplished in multiple ways. For example, a user may hit the xe2x80x9cEscapexe2x80x9d key in order to exit edit mode and discard any changes. Alternately, a user may hit a keyboard key, typically the xe2x80x9cEnterxe2x80x9d key, to apply any changes are return to selection mode. Both of these methods are standard practice with spreadsheet programs. As an important enhancement provided as part of this invention for exiting edit mode, a user may depress a mouse button, and while the button is held down, may drag the cursor beyond the cell boundary in order to leave edit mode and return to select mode. This option is provided in order to ensure that a user selecting a group of cells with a xe2x80x9cclick and dragxe2x80x9d motion does not have to abort the motion in order to exit edit mode, since an initial click on an active cell would put the user into edit mode.
Generally described, the present invention allows a user to edit a spreadsheet comprising a grid of cells. Upon displaying a spreadsheet, a monitoring operation is conducted to detect an input signal, typically consisting of an alphanumeric character or button data, generated by an input device. Once the input signal is received, a cell of the spreadsheet is selected if an input device indicator was positioned over the cell when the signal was generated. Once a second input signal is detected, an edit mode is entered, thereby allowing a user to edit the contents of the selected cell.
More specifically described, the present invention is a computer-readable medium on which is stored a spreadsheet editing program. A computer is first operative to display a spreadsheet comprising multiple cells. An indication that a cell has been selected is then generated. In response to an indication that the cell has been selected, a visual indication is placed around the selected cell. This visual indication takes the place of a dark cell border in order to provide visual feedback indicating the position of the selected cell. Next, an indication that the selected cell has been selected may be generated. In response to the indication that the selected cell has been selected, an edit mode is entered for the edit cell (formerly the selected cell.) The edit mode allows for editing the contents of the edit cell in accordance with the wishes of the user. An edit cell in edit mode is indicated by displaying a second visual indication around the edit cell. This second visual indication takes the place of a lighter cell border than the selected cell border, yet still darker than the normal cell border.
Position data from an input device, where the position data is indicative of the position of the input device indicator, is also received. Coupled with this is an indication from the input device that the edit cell has been selected, typically in the form of a mouse button depressed signal while the input device indicator is positioned over the edit cell. In response to the indication that the edit cell has been selected a first position indication corresponding to the position of the input device indicator when the third input signal was initiated is provided. As the input device is moved while the indication that the edit cell has been selected is maintained, visual feedback corresponding to a selection region is provided. The selection region includes a rectangular area extending from the first position indication through the current position data. When the input signal is terminated, a range of cells that are included in the selection region is selected, and edit mode is exited.